cuidados intensivos
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Pike, fluff, historia con dedicatoria a Anya Knox por este 14 de febrero


**_Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece_**

* * *

 _ **Cuidados intensivos**_

 _Cada tercer viernes del mes los chicos vampiros de South Park se reunían para charlar y pasar el rato, además de ponerse de acuerdo para futuras fiestas –como el Halloween- por meses las reuniones se llevaron a cabo sin ninguna novedad, pero el mes de febrero aconteció algo sorprendente, Mike Makowski, el indiscutible líder de los "vamp" no se presentó a la reunión, sus fieles seguidores, preocupados por su ausencia, fueron hasta su casa para saber si se encontraba bien –y asegurarse de que ciertos góticos no lo hubieran mandado a Scottsdale, otra vez- más sin embargo cuando la amable señora Makowski les abrió les dijo que su hijo no se encontraba en casa, que había pasado la tarde en la cocina preparando sopa y que había salido menos de una hora atrás, sin decir exactamente a donde iba, los chicos vampiros se sintieron más tranquilos al saber que su líder estaba bien, aunque aún seguían preguntándose porque había preparado sopa y donde estaba…_

Hasta antes de conocer realmente bien a Pete (o a cualquiera de los góticos) Mike "Vampir" Makowski había tenido los mismos prejuicios hacia ellos como todos solían tenerlos

 _Son chicos fumadores, groseros, antipáticos, bebedores de café, malos alumnos, no te les acerques..._

Si, el durante mucho tiempo mantuvo su distancia de esos chicos que vestían de negro y fumaban tras la cafetería de la escuela, aunque dentro de él sentía también cierta fascinación por la lectura obscura y el color negro, nunca se animó a acercarse a esos chicos que parecían querer matar a todo ese mundo al que ellos llamaban "conformista", ¿que hubieran pensado si el chico bueno de Mike Makowski se les acercaba? Posiblemente solo lo mirarían con desdén y lo harían menos como a cualquiera que ellos consideraban "conformista"

Pero Mike no era conformista, tampoco un gótico, Mike era otra cosa

En su gran fanatismo por la lectura sus manos tomaron un libro que le abrieron los ojos a un mundo fascinante, con toda la obscuridad de una poesía gótica, pero con la chispa del romanticismo, Mike se encontró cautivado por los vampiros, por sus historias tan trágicas como bellas, seres tan incomprendidos que le hicieron sentir identificado, tras devorar todos los libros de vampiros que se encontró Mike supo cuál era su identidad, era un vampiro, lo supo cuando contemplo su limpio rostro por última vez en el espejo del baño antes de teñir mechones de verde, delinear sus ojos de negro y colocar los colmillos que se convertirían en su sello personal

Así fue como nació su verdadero yo, y lo abrazo fuertemente

Al principio lo miraban raro, sus padres le preguntaban si se sentía bien y en la escuela lo llamaban "gótico", tuvo que decirles a todos que no era un gótico, que era un vampiro y se sentía orgulloso de serlo, contrario a lo que pensó, muchos vieron con fascinación su estilo –y apoyados por cierta tienda de moda- más niños vampiros surgieron, Mike se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo entonces, ahora tenía más amigos que lo acompañaban en su propia obscuridad, así como esos cuatro niños góticos se acompañaban así mismos en la parte trasera de la cafetería...

Pero los góticos son territoriales, los reto sin darse cuenta y pago el precio

Nunca imagino que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, y aunque al principio pensó que haberlo maniatado y encerrado en la cajuela de un auto había sido suficiente tortura, resulta que para los góticos fue solo el comienzo, terminando con él en Scottsdale hablando por una cabina telefónica a sus padres para que fueran por él, cuando regreso a South Park se enteró de que su tienda favorita había sido incendiada –ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar quién lo hizo- Mike se deprimió un poco por eso, pero también se sintió feliz al ver que aun había niños vampiros, y que ellos lo seguían viendo como un líder, fue eso lo que alegro a Mike e hizo que no dejara de ser lo que el había elegido ser, aunque ahora pondría mas distancia con los peligrosos góticos

Aunque la vida da vueltas

Un extraño campamento, plantas emo, invocaciones de espíritus y un tonto programa de televisión le hicieron formar una silenciosa tregua con aquellos a quien había llamado "némesis", no eran precisamente amigos, pero ahora los góticos podían tenerlo en frente sin soltar palabras despectivas de por medio, fue bueno para él, por primera vez Mike tuvo la confianza de acercarse a ellos y hablarles de una forma más casual, llegando poco a poco a adentrarse en ese cerrado circulo de cuatro personas y llegando a conocer a cada uno de quienes los formaban

Porque antes de ser góticos, también eran chicos como cualquier otros

Chicos con ideas propias, prioridades, gustos y debilidades como todos, Mike se dio cuenta de que tras ese comportamiento huraño había al menos una razón, razón que muchas veces tenía que ver con las tan disfuncionales familias de sus nuevos... ¿amigos? , como en el caso de Flirke, cuyos padres pasaban tanto tiempo trabajando que pocas veces prestaban atención a su hijo, caso inverso al de Michael, cuyos padres parecían siempre estar metiéndose en sus asuntos y decisiones, diciéndole que debería hacer e insinuándole que se comportara más "normal" por qué su estilo gótico era algo que ellos no entendían, algo muy parecido a Henrietta, aunque el mismo Mike no sabía si toda la "tortura emocional" que recibía la chica era cierta o solo parte de sus exagerados dramatismos, porque el mismo había conocido a la señora Biggle, y le había parecido una señora muy consentidora a pesar de las malas palabras de su hija, hasta ese punto Mike había tratado de ponerse en los zapatos de los otros chicos para sentir un poco de empatía, pero no era fácil, eran problemas que él nunca había experimentado de verdad, sus padres siempre lo habían apoyado en todo, nunca había tenido problemas con los adultos ni con la autoridad y siempre había llevado una vida sana y saludable en todos los aspectos, era un buen chico al fin y al cabo, excelente hijo, gran amigo, alumno modelo

Hasta que el humo del cigarrillo se coló por sus fosas nasales

Fumar era el habito que más le molestaba en sus ahora "amigos" góticos, se los había hecho saber muchas veces pero siempre era ignorado, hasta que una tarde y estando a solas el mismo Pete le cuestiono sobre sus acciones

 _-¿porque si te molesta tanto el humo no te vas a tomar tu jugo de tomate a otro lado?-_

 _-perse...estamos en la parte trasera de la escuela, es libre y yo llegue aquí antes que tu-_

 _-sí, pero deberías estar ahora en el gimnasio con tus amiguitos vampiros-_

 _-los chicos están en clases, no quiero que falten solo para estar conmigo-_

 _-vaya que eres un mojigato-_

 _-qué me dices tú ¿dónde están los otros?-_

 _-Flirke no vino a clases, al parecer fue al médico-_

 _-¿le paso algo malo?-_

 _-no, solo gripe-_

 _-¿Michael y Henrietta?-_

 _-la verdad no se y no me importa-_

 _-siempre supe que harían una pareja hermosa-_

 _-¿qué?-_

 _-oh perse ¿no me digas que nunca te diste cuenta de ese ambiente íntimo que se formaba entre ellos? Sus miradas y...-_

 _-¿qué? ¡Claro que no! Si algo así pasara entre ellos yo me daría cuenta de inmediato-_

 _-pues parece que no, te hace faltar leer más de romance y dejar la lectura de desgracias por un tiempo-_

 _-cállate Mike-_

Pete Thelman, una verdadera contradicción hecha persona, parecía un chico hermético y desinteresado por todo a su alrededor, fumando y soltando malas palabras de vez en cuando, mas sin embargo Mike había descubierto que Pete era más que eso, Pete era un chico que se preocupaba de verdad por sus amigos, defendía lo que consideraba justo y se esforzaba por hacer bien las cosas, si, a primera vista parecía un gran hijo de puta, pero incluso el tenia razones de por medio, Mike había descubierto que Pete venia de un origen muy humilde, vivía en una casa rodante, su madre lo había abandonado desde pequeño y su padre casi siempre estaba ausente, sabiendo esas cosas Mike llego a comprender porque el chico parecía tan pesimista en la vida y fumaba sin importarle si moría o no, su vida no era fácil, y la fuerte necesidad de hacer algo al respecto se apodero de Mike, quería ayudarlo de alguna forma

 _-deberías de alimentarte mejor, el cigarro y el café te están dejando en los huesos-_

 _-¿porque te importa?-_

 _-perse, yo solo digo...si quieres podemos ir a comprar algo de comer a un restaurante, yo invito o mejor aún, vayamos a un supermercado y compremos comida para…-_

 _-basta, deja de hacer esto-_

 _-¿hacer que?-_

 _-¡esto! Dejar de actuar como una monja caritativa que alimenta huérfanos-_

 _-yo no estoy...-_

 _-si lo estás, desde que sabes donde vivo empezaste a invitarme a comer, me pagas el café y ahora hasta quieres surtir mi despensa ¡no me estoy muriendo de hambre Makowski! Y aun que así fuera no necesito de tu lastima-_

 _-no es lastima-_

 _-¿no? -_

 _-yo solo, solo quería apoyarte de alguna forma, no por lastima como tú piensas, sino porque...porque eso hacen los amigos-_

 _-¿crees que somos amigos?-_

 _-para mi eres uno, y a mí me gusta ayudar a mis amigos-_

 _-ya cállate, Mike-_

Le tomo un poco de tiempo comprender que alguien como Pete Thelman no aceptaba ayuda de forma tan fácil, al igual que el resto de lo góticos tenía un gran orgullo y hacerlo a un lado le resultaba difícil, mas sin embargo Mike nunca se rindió, dejo de invitar a comer a Pete o pagarle el café pero nunca dejo de estar a su lado, le demostró que era su amigo y que sus sentimientos eran una genuina preocupación y no "lastima" como Pete haba llegado a pensar

Poco a poco, despacio y con calma

Surgió la amistad, aunque Pete dijera que lo avergonzaba relacionarse con un niño vampiro, Mike sabía que no lo decía en serio, lo sabía porque poco a poco Pete había cambiado cuando estaba con él, ya no lo criticaba o insultaba –como antes lo hacía- ahora le llamaba Mike, a veces sonreía cuando estaba a su lado, no una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero si una genuina y de medio lado que hacía que se le formaran hoyuelos, incluso dejaba de fumar cuando Mike se quejaba del humo, y sobre todo, empezaron a salir solos

 _-admite que crepúsculo es una buena saga-_

 _-¿esa mierda? ¡Claro que no! Es lo más estúpido y conformista que he visto, no sé cómo me deje arrastrar al cine por ti...si le dices a Michael, Henrietta o Flirke que vi esa mierda, te juro que te arranco las bolas, Makowski-_

 _-perse...no se lo diré a nadie-_

 _-más te vale-_

 _-será nuestro...mmm "secreto"-_

 _-vaya mierda, ahora hasta tengo secretos contigo-_

 _-¿eso te molesta?-_

 _-no es como que ser amigo de un niño vampiro sea un gran orgullo-_

 _-espera...dijiste ¿amigo?-_

 _-oh diablos, no-_

 _-awwww...me consideras tu amigo-_

 _-no quise decir eso-_

 _-amigo, amigo, amigo-_

 _-cállate, Mike-_

 _-¿porque? La calle esta vacía, y solo somos un par de AMIGOS charlando-_

 _-te odio-_

Pero no podía ser odio en serio, su leve sonrisa le dejaba ver a Mike que no podía ser así, las semanas y siguientes meses no hicieron más que hacer crecer la amistad, profundizar el afecto y hacerlo un sentimiento más genuino, la confianza, el apoyo y el cariño se hicieron más grandes, desembocando en algo más, nunca lo planearon, solo paso

-¿Mike?- Pete se sorprendió al ver al chico vampiro parado en la puerta de su casa rodante, con nieve en el cabello y temblando ligeramente

-perse... ¿me vas a dejar pasar? Hace frio aquí afuera-

El gótico se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar al más alto al interior de su hogar, no era la primera vez que Mike iba a visitarlo, pero ese día en especial no pensaba verlo, era el tercer viernes del mes de febrero

-¿qué haces aquí? No se supone que hoy es la reunión de la sociedad de niños vampiros-

-así es- respondió el más alto mientras pasaba hasta la pequeña cocina de la casa rodante y dejaba una pequeña olla sobre la mesa –pero decidí no ir, creí que era más importante venir a ver como estabas-

-estoy bien-

-¿de verdad? Hoy también faltaste a la escuela-

-solo es un resfriado – respondió desinteresado el gótico – lo tome de pretexto para faltar un día más-

-no hagas eso, tu calificaciones bajaran-

-cállate, Mike-

-perse, eres un necio-

-si viniste a sermonearme mejor vete-

-no vine a sermonearte, solo quise ver como estabas y traerte un poco de sopa-

-¿sopa?- Pregunto Pete mirando con más detenimiento la pequeña olla que Mike había llevado con él, aunque su nariz aún estaba congestionada pudo notar que tenía un aroma delicioso

-sí, sopa, la hice especialmente para ti, te hará sentir mejor-

-¿tú la hiciste?-

-mi mama me ayudo, pero el 80% lo hice yo solo-

-...-

-Pete... ¿estas sonrojado?-

-¿qué? ¡No! ... es la fiebre, creo que está regresando-

-entonces recuéstate, calentare la sopa y te llevare un poco, perse-

El gótico acato la orden de inmediato, Mike pudo casi adivinar que ese había sido un sonrojo y no precisamente por la fiebre, sonrió para sí mismo, Pete podía llegar a ser muy lindo y tener actitudes adorables aunque lo negara, el joven vampiro se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo recargada sobre el único sillón del lugar, calentó la sopa y mientras esta hervía se ató el cabello en una coleta, empezando a lavar los trastes que se encontraban en el fregador, no era raro que esa casa estuviera desordenada, Pete solía recoger muy poco y su padre nunca estaba ahí, por lo cual los trastes solían apilarse frecuentemente, aun vez que termino y la sopa estuvo caliente, sirvió en un plato hondo y fue hasta la cama del chico gótico, quien lo miraba detenidamente

-no tuviste que haber lavado los trastes-

-¿no? –Pregunto sentándose al lado del otro chico y cuidando de no dejar caer la sopa- ¿y dónde te iba a servir?-

-pudiste haber lavado solo uno, no toda la pila-

-cállate y come Pete-

El menor le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero después se sentó en la cama y tomo el plato entre sus manos, sintiendo el calor en sus manos y aspirando el delicioso aroma, comenzó a comer en silencio mientras Mike lo miraba embelesado, sintiéndose sumamente feliz de estar al lado de ese chico

 **Estaba enamorado de él**

De ese chico tan huraño, sombrío, que decía groserías, fumaba y bebía café, que era un gótico de corazón y miraba sobre el hombro al resto del mundo, estaba enamorado de Pete Thelman, y él se encargaría de cuidarle, porque mirándole así sabía que toda esa antipatía no era más una fachada, la máscara que protegía su lado más amable y vulnerable, ese lado que solo había mostrado a sus tres amigos más cercanos, pero que Mike había descubierto poco a poco, ese lado que necesitaba un cuidado intensivo y que Mike estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo

-estuvo delicioso- le dijo el menor pasándole el plato vacío

-¿quieres más?-

-no...Gracias-

Mike se movió para colocar el plato en un lugar seguro, pero al moverse sintió como Pete le detenía de la camisa

-¿te iras?-

-pensaba hacerlo, pero creo que ahora mismo debe estar nevando muy fuerte ahora-

-quédate un poco más...- le dijo el gótico pero sin mirarle

Mike no tuvo que decir algo más, sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó junto al otro chico, acurrucándose y dejando que Pete posara su cabeza sobre su pecho, una posición muy íntima y por demás cariñosa, Mike se atrevió a abrazar al más pequeño sin que este le reclamara algo o intentara alejarse

-perse... ¿quieres que te cuente una historia antes de dormir?-

-si es algo de Crepúsculo te juro que te saco a patadas de aquí-

-pero...-

-no me retes, Makowski-

-...-

-déjame dormir, solo eso- le dijo Thelman mientras cerraba los ojos y acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de Mike para dormir, abrazándole de paso

-buenas noches entonces-

Le respondió el chico vampiro, depositando en suave beso en los cabellos teñidos de rojo, cerrando los ojos también y cediendo al sueño

" _Son chicos fumadores, groseros, antipáticos, bebedores de café, malos alumnos, son góticos, no te les acerques..._

 _No, no tenía razones para evitar a los góticos, eran chicos como el al fin y al cabo, además Mike Makowski no era un chico cualquiera, el también era un hijo de la obscuridad, era el líder de los vampiros"._

* * *

 _Sayonara!_


End file.
